Son of the moon
by Cyclone Magnus Phenix
Summary: this is a story of adversity for a young cub looking for his place in the world as far from his roots as possible. To become a hero is not a dream or a promise for this boy it is a certainty. first story please go easy not sure how it will be i just wanted to give it a go. pair will be kyoka/OC. rating coz for gore and other stuff no lemons only fluff


**A/N: Greeting people, this story came to me as I was sitting in bed reading a fic about MHA and I just had to write it as soon as I could. I don't know how often I will update this as it is my first fic so please go easy and please leave constructive criticisms. I will try for at least once a month if this is received with positive reviews if not then will I will maybe still do it anyway. I am native to eng speaking country but am sadly not the best at spelling so sorry about that and hope you enjoy my fic**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me only my oc Is mine**

On the day of the UA entrance exams I did not truly believe that I, Cyclone Phenix, was ready for the honor of being a hero. Due to my past but I set that all aside for the time being and held my head up high and walked into the amphitheater. While present mic explained the objective, I caught myself thinking about the first time I discovered my gif- quirk and what it meant to bare that burden. It was back in pre-school when I was maybe six years old in the middle of morning break (recess) and a girl was being bullied at first no one was helping we were all just crowding round the boys and their victim like sheep. Then I felt it for thee fist time. It started as a nagging at first. But it quickly grew to a n overpowering drive and instinct to help, to protect this helpless girl. Before I truly knew what had happened, I was clawing at the head boy's chest thankfully he had some sort of stone skin quirk, so it didn't hurt or injure him, just knocked him down the ground. Witch I'm forever thankfully for because if I did hurt anyone on that day, I'm not sure if I would be the man I am today. I would assumedly be the same as-.

"Excuse me sir I've a question about the paper that was handed out!" a tall boy with blue hair said with a raised voice unknowingly disrupting me from my thoughts. "You said that there were three enemies that we had to combat. But on this sheet, it says that there are four is this an error made by this school. Because if so then I believe we are owed an apology as this is said to be the most prestige establishment in the country." He inquired to the pro hero shouting all the while. "And furthermore, you there with the unkempt hair." He said pointing back at a boy with green hair and a nervous look on his face. "you have been murmuring this entire time. all of us here are taking this seriously if you cannot do the same, I suggest your leave." Before the boy could make any sort of apology the blonde teacher answered the tall one's question. "thank you for tuning in examiner 7111 and asking such a good question. The fourth robot on the paper is nothing but a gimmick enemy worth zero points so it is best to avoided and ignore it if you happen to run into it in the exam." Having his question, the tall boy said (bellowed) a thank you and sat back down.

After finishing with the explanation, we were instructed to get into a bus that then drove us to a mock city scape for the exam.

Before the gates would open and allow us to run amuck destroying robots, i was outside of the facility warming up my muscles that would surely be getting a decent work out. Then to most likely way to through us out of sorts the door opened rather suddenly and we were told to start.

Closing my eyes, I felt the change come over me, the 'shift' as I had named it when I was young, I shifted into a seven-foot-tall barrel-chested bipedal wolf man. In my normal for I had glowing orange hair and a hardened face, seemingly always impassive, with claw scars reaching from my left eyebrow to my mouth. A gift from my father one day during 'training'. However, my wolf form It went from glowing to a much duller and burnt ginger with missing fur on the face showing the clearly visible scar over my bright red eyes, a sharp contrast to my normally acid green ones.

Once the transportation was completed (after only a second) I looked down to be sure that my baggie running short were still there and I was not showing any more that needed. I took off running in search of the first robot I to kill.

During the first two quarters of the exam nothing of consequence happened, I relished in demolishing robots procuring myself a healthy sum of 60 points. But at about the 3 minuet mark a loud rumbling was able to be heard, assumingly I was the first to pick up on it due to my enhanced senses, looking towards the sound a towing robot could be seen kind of resembling the outline fond on the sheet for the beginning most ran I away I simply stared making sure if its every move, to be sore it was not faster than it appeared, then turned tail and ran. "oof" hearing a grunt of pain I turned back and saw a person with short blue-back hair laying on their side after being knocked down by a stray hunk of rock from the zero pointer. Before any thought could pass my mind, I was running to her, as It was a her now that I could focus on the scent of fewer people, and as was about half way to her I shifted again into not my human for but into a wolf, a rather large one at about 6 foot but a wolf nonetheless gently as possible nudging her shoulder and motioning to my back with my large canine head. Because of her rather small height I had to kneel down onto the floor almost but in the end, she was able to get onto my back and no sooner had she grabbed onto my fur was I running away from the zero pointer. We were almost to the door when a loud voice came over the speaker system announcing that the exam was over. Reaching the gate I let her down from my back and let her be taken into the protection of the awaiting medical staff. Shifting back and getting back on the transport vehicle I waited for the other student not in need of medical attention to return to the bus. When they did, I noticed some glances of fear sent my way probably related to my quirk being my fathers who as of six years ago was a rather known villain almost killing endeavor in his battle with him due to his odd ability to absorb his fire. Eventually it took Allmight to come in and detain the villain known as BloodFang. From that day all those that knew me and my mother all but shunned us therefore causing us to move to a knew house. After that day I learnt that no was ever as they appeared on the outside all that mattered was what shade of scum they were on the inside. After getting back the main school I got of the bus and left the grounds returning to my one bed student apartment that I could afford with the allowance my mother gave me after she sent me away as not even, she could stand to see me use my quirk.

A week later, after returning from a quirk gym where one could rent rooms for a few hours to practice their quirk in peace. I noticed a letter in front of my door picking it up revealed a UA logo on the side "so I guess this is the letter telling me I passed" I said believing 60 points to be a good amount to have got on the practical and knowing I had aced the written exam that took place before the mock battles. After setting my gym bag down next to my couch I tore open the letter and turned it upside down, out came a hologram disc and as it clattered onto the coffee table it activated showing a disheveled man in black clothes with white cloth draped over his shoulders. He looked down at the script in hi hands and read in a monotone voice. "Greetings student I am pleased to inform you that you have pass both exams and have earned yourself a place on the hero course please fined enclosed in the envelope the ranking of your points. And also your class assignment and dates to come to the school again and pick up your uniform please have a nice day and I will see you at the start of the school year." Having finished with the message the man disappeared as the hologram shut off.

Looking into the letter once more I noticed that it did indeed have two more papers taking out the one with ranking on them I look and saw with no small amount of pride that I was at the top of the board with sixty villain points and forty rescue points. Placing the letter down with a grin I headed off to the bathroom for a nice long hot shower.


End file.
